Dulce Italia
by miriamola16
Summary: Agata Rossi decide vivir con sus tíos y primos ya que se ha criado sola, y no quiere estarlo más, además de que ama Italia con todo su corazón. Y así encontrará a alguien que endulzará su vida aún más que la mismísima Florencia. Lo sé, mal summary TTwTT. PD:Se permiten OC's!
1. Chapter 1

Jelouuuuuuuus! Que tal criaturitas del sinioooooor? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... estoy enferma :). Bueno, dejando de lado mi retraso OBVIO mental, os quiero dejar con este fic. JASHJASHJASHJASHJASHJASH xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cabellos burdeos ondulados por la cadera recogidos en una coleta baja, flequillo recto y liso y ojos marrones oscuros intentaba localizar a su primo Diego, el cual vive en Florencia, Italia.

**INICIO DE LA LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA**

-...¿Sí?.-dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Primo. Que gusto oírte ... por fin.

-Lo siento prima. He estado liado con los estudios. Bueno, ¿qué querías?

-Esto ... he convencido a mis padres de mudarme con vosotros.

-La verdad es que esta noticia ha venido de improvisto.

-Oh venga ya. Mis padres casi nunca se encuentran en casa por su trabajo. Practicamente me he criado sola. Y ya es hora de estar con alguien.

-Prima. No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Se lo has comentado a tus padres?

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo juro por lo que mas quieras!

-Vale vale. Ay primita. Me metes en cada lío ... pero eres bienvenida a tu nueva familia.

-Entonces ... es ...

-¿Un sí? Sí.

-¡YEAAAAAAAH! Gracias primo. Ya me puedes estar esperando en el aeropuerto el día 28 a las 11:00 am.

-Ok. Bueno prima. Nos vemos ese día. Arrivederci.

-Etto ... Adiós.

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA**

Agata Rossi. Así se llamaba esa chiquilla. Sus padre era italiano y su madre de Marruecos pero ella nació en España. Dominaba bien el árabe, aún teniendo un alfabeto diferente. Y se seguía preguntando como ha aprendido antes ese idioma al italiano. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa ya que su padre era doctor y su madre era abogada, por lo que casi nunca estaban.

-Vaya ... a mi primo se le ha pegado bastante ese acento. Bueno, ¡a cenaaaaar!

La chica se fue del pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo rápido y sencillo. Terminó de cenar y se fue a ponerse su pijama y a lavarse los dientes. Entonces se miró en el espejo. Cuanto había cambiado, y sus padres no han estado ahí para verla crecer, caer, llorar, reir ... para nada.

-Bueno. Ellos se lo han perdido.

Después se fue a su cama a escuchar algo de música. Poco a poco los parpados fueron mas pesados hasta que se cerraron por completo. Pasaron los días y por fín llegó la hora esperada por Agata. Por suerte sus padres estuvieron ahí para despedirla en el aeropuerto.

-Hija que tengas un buen viaje.-dijo su padre mientras el tocaba la cabeza como a los perros.

-¡Oh papá no soy un chucho!

-Jajajajajajajaja no te enfades cariño.-respondió su padre en carcajadas.

-Querida no vayas con extraños, ten a buen recaudo tu pasaporte y se buena en casa de tus tíos.Y llamanos cuando llegues a su casa.

-Sí mamá. Os quiero.-dijo la muchacha mientras abrazaba a sus padres. Aunque se hayan perdido mucho de ella y a esta le duela, seguía queriendo a sus padres. De repente, la voz mecánica de mujer avisó el vuelo de la peli-burdeos. Esta besó la mejilla a ambos y se marchó corriendo. Llevaba un jersey gris claro con un dibujo de un pájaro negro, unos vaqueros color gris marengo y unas francesitas negras. Esta, tras pasar el cacheamiento pudo entrar a su querido avión. Buscó su asiento y se acomodó. Sacó su movil y sus cascos y empezó a escuchar música. Se trajo consigo su guitarra eléctrica, su mochila donde se encontraba su libreta de bocetos y lápices, su portátil y su cámara Canon y su bañador. Cogió su móvil y sus cascos y empezó a escuchar música. Por suerte el viaje no fue muy pesado y llegó fresca como una lechuga. Después de un rato recogió su equipaje y esperó en medio de una marea de personas. Las 11:00 am. No aparecía.

-''Mierda ¿dónde puede estar?''-se preguntó esta algo preocupada.

Las 11:30 am. Ni rastro de su querido primo.

-¿¡Dónde coño estará este imbecil!? Tendré que buscar esa dichosa casa por mi cuenta, porque veo que no va a aparecer.

Así que cogió sus pertenencias y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto. En cuanto salió de ese lugar empezó a sentir miedo. ¿Cómo preguntaría la calle de su primo?

-¡Este idiota me las pagará!

Así caminó preguntando como pudo la calle y número de casa donde vivían sus tíos y primo.

-...Por fin. Por fin. ¡Por fin! ¡POR FIN SÍ POR FIN HE ENCONTRADO ESTA MALDITA CASA SÍ!-Dijo la peli-ondulada al borde de las lágrimas de alegría. Entonces se acercó lentamente a la puerta y llamó al timbre.

-Ya voy ... ¡H-hola prima que tal!

-¿Que qué tal? ¿¡QUE QUÉ TAL!? ¡ME HAS DEJADO TIRADA IDIOTA!

-Lo siento mucho prima. Se me había olvidado.

-Tsk. Bah, no pasa nada. Bueno, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro.

Cuando la oji-marrón entró en la casa se quedó encantada. Era cálida y acogedora. Como una buena casa italiana.

-Es ... preciosa primo.

-¿El qué?

-Tu casa. Es hermosa. Vaya, parece que tú no has cambiado mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pelo negro con mechas rojas, corto y liso. ¿Te sigue gustando ese grupo?

-¿30 Seconds To Mars?

-¡Sí ese!

-Ajá.

-La verdad tiene buenas canciones.

-Lo sé. Es que tengo un gusto exquisito.-dijo este con un gesto algo raro.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Calla bobo y ayudame a llevar las maletas a mi cuarto!

-Ok.

-Por cierto.

-¿Sí?

-Te arrancaré los ojos.-dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa macabra.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Uno:Por haberte olvidado de mí. Y dos:Porque ese color zafiro me enamora.

-Já já já. Muy graciosa primita.

-Cállate esa boca.

Ambos primos subieron las escaleras charlando. Diego enseño a Agata su habitación y así, el resto de la vivienda. Cuando terminó el pequeño paseo turístico, la chica volvió a su cuarto a acomodar sus cosas. Cuando terminó se puso su pijama que consistía en una camiseta manga corta de rayas rosas y blancas, un pantalón largo blanco y unas zapatillas en forma de bota color crema. Bajó a ver a sus tíos, cenó acompañada de una buena charla, subió a lavarse los dientes, llamó a sus padres, y se acostó ya que estaba cansada. Mañana debía buscar su nuevo instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenoooooooo! Ya tá! Espero que os guste! Y si os gusta dejad reviews! Se permiten OC'S! JASHJASHJASHJASHJASHJASH! BUENO ADIOSSSS! ME QUEDO CON MI RETRASOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas criaturitas honradaaaaaas! Qué os contáis? Yo nah. Que me lo paso yupilandi xDDD! Ahora paso al siguiente fic. Y recuerda queeee ... ¡DE TUH ENBIDIA NASE MI FAMAAA! -ACENTO CHONI XDDD.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El insoportable ruido del despertador del móvil inundaba toda la habitación. Esta cogió su móvil y lo lanzó sin ningún miramiento hacia cualquier esquina. Cuando creía que iba a seguir durmiendo, Diego entró arruinandolo todo.

-Agata, es hora de levantarse.-dijo este mientras se apoyaba de lado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lárgate.-le respondió la chica mientras le enseñaba el dedo del medio.

-Maleducaca.

Entonces el chico se fue acercando hasta que sus rostros se quedaron a centímetros. Entonces este susurró:

-¿Sabes qué? Te quedarás sin capuccino y sin tortitas.

Entonces, como si el muchacho hubiese dicho la palabra mágica, esta se levantó repentinamente haciendo que sus frentes chocasen de tal manera que se oyesen ambos cráneos.

-¡Ahhhh Dios mío!-dijo la muchacha mientras se agarraba la cabeza con un semblante de dolor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que cabeza mas dura! ¡Y hueca!

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo la peli-burdeos con otro semblante, esta vez frío y penetrante, a causa de la última comparación que dijo.

-Nada. Vamos levantántate de una vez.

-Asqueroso.

La peli-ondulada se levantó de la cama arrastrando cada paso que daba. Bajó las escaleras junto a su primo y desayunaron, aunque no fue lo que dijo en un principio el peli-negro.

-Mentiroso.

-Que querías. Si no te lo decía no te levantabas.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Calla renacuaja.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar subieron otra vez las escaleras para ducharse. Quien lo cogió primero fue sin duda alguna la oji-marrón. Ya pasó una hora entera y el oji-zafiro se desesperaba.

-¡Vamos date prisa!

-Que sí.

En ese momento Agata sale con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, y otra su pelo.

-Su baño señor desesperado.-dijo esta con una posición, como cediendo el paso a una damisela.

-¿Por qué eres tan ...? Agh.

-¿Mona? ¿Cuqui? ¿Hermosa?

-Puta, pero no el sentido literario.

-Ay yo también te quiero primito mío.-le dijo esta dándole una colleja.

-Me pagarás el gasto del agua este fin de mes.

-No.

Al final, después de una disputa de sí y no, la chica entró en su cuarto y se puso una camiseta de manga corta blanca, encima un vestido de tirantes rosa con un estampado de flores marrones y blancas que terminaba en un volante marrón. En el vestido se encontraba un lazo marrón en la zona de la cintura, unos calcetines de rayas rosas y blancas por debajo de las rodillas, unas converse rosas, una pulsera de perla rosa y un lazo rosa con lunares blancos (VIVA EL ROSA XD. OK NO.)

Cuando terminó salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. En el salón se encontraba sus tíos y su primo esperándola.

-Bueno. Vamos a ir a inscribirte a tu nuevo instituto Agata.

-¿A cuál tía?

-Al instituto Di Lorenzo.

-Ah ok. ¿Es bueno?

-Es buenísimo.

Los cuatro subieron al coche. Arrancaron y dirigieron rumbo al instituto. Su primo empezó a explicarle cada cosa que veía la chica ante sus ojos, enamorada cada vez más.

-Oye Diego. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué llevas uniforme de instituto?

-Porque voy al instituto.

-¿Y cuál es?

-En el que te vas a inscribir.

-¿¡WHAAAAAAAT!?

-¡Pero qué te pasa!

-¿¡Es que me van a inscribir contigo!?

-¿Acaso quieres perderte por ahí niña tonta? ¿Quién te traducirá?

-... ¡Oish primo te quiero! ¡I love you! ¡Je t'aime! ¡Ti amo! ¡Te diría te quiero en árabe pero me mirarías rarooo! ¡Además no me sé mas lenguas para demostrarte mi amor primal!-decía la muchacha mientras abrazaba a su primo, ya que sabía que sin él estaría perdida por ahí.

-¡Chicos ya hemos llegado!-dijo su tío animadamente.

Los cuatro bajaron del coche y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del instituto.

-Mamá, papá, prima. Me tengo que ir ya a mi clase. Hasta ahora.

-Sí. Cuídate hijo.

El chico se alejó hacia uno de los cuatro bloques que se encontraban en el recinto. Era magníficamente enorme. Hermosamente ... hermoso. No tenía palabras.

-Agata, ¿vamos?

-S-sí.

A cada paso que daba todos y todas se la quedaban mirando. Y ella, por la vergüenza, agachaba la cabeza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sabían que hablaban de ella, pero no sabía si bien o mal. Después de un paseillo por los pasillos delante de los alumnos, llegaron a la puerta del director. Entraron y este ofreció asiento a la familia.

-¿Así que esta es Agata Rossi?

-Sí señor.

-Encantada de conocerla.-dijo el director mientras ofrecía su mano a la joven, y esta, por sentido común, la estrechó.

Y así empezó una charla entre los mayores. La verdad se fue alargando bastante.

-Agata. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el instituto?-dijo su tía con una simpática sonrisa.

-¿S-sola?

-Sí sola. No pasa nada. Sabes donde está la salida ¿no?

-S-sí.

-Pues entonces no hay problema.

-B-bien. Entonces ... me voy.

Es volvió a saludar al director y salió del despacho. Ya no había nadie en el pasillo asíq eu podía caminar mas agusto. Salió del bloque donde se encontraban y empezó a caminar por los jardines.

-Que ... hermoso. Magnífico.

Entonces se sentó cerca de lo que parecía una cancha de fútbol. Después de pensar cinco minutos sacó sus cascos y su móvil. Y obviamente empezó a escuchar múscia. Emepzó a tatarear una canción. Do Or Die.

-Time to do or die. I will never forget, the moment the moment ...

Y cuando se levantó y se dispusó a girar su cuerpo, un balón inpactó en toda su cara, haciendo que perdiese el conocimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ale, ya está. Espero que os guste. Y si os gusta dejad reviews. Gracias por pasar. BEZOZ EBRIGÜEEEEEEER. JASHJASHJASHJASHJASHJASHJASH XDDD. INGLÉH PUEBLERINOOOOO AL POWER!


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENOBUENOBUENOBUENO! HOLI GENTUZILLA COMO ESTÁIS? ME HA PREGUNTADO UNA CHICA QUE PARTICIPA EN ESTE FIC QUE APARECERÁ PRONTO QUE SI SOY CRIATURITA DEL SEÑOR ... Y SÍ LO SOY. YEEEEEJAAAAA OLE OLE Y OLE. A TOMAR POR CULO. A EMPEZAR COÑOOO! AY QUE MAL ESTOY :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una luz fugaz impactó en la cara de la pobre Agata.

-Ahhhhh quita esa luz de mi cara por favor.

Pero solo obtuvo el resultado de un lenguaje indescifrable. Esta empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos hasta encontrarse a un grupo de chicos alrededor suya hablando italiano.

-Joder lo que me faltaba.

**MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS QUE ESTABAN A SU ALREDEDOR**

Un grupo de chicos italianos se encontraban apelotonados alrededor de la camilla de la enfermería. Parecían ser del club de fútbol. Uno de ellos con el cabello color vino y ojos verde oliva empezó a hablar:

-¿De qué estará hablando esta loca? No se le entiende.

-Será porque es de otro país.-dijo un peli-negro azulado de ojos azules claros.-Capitán, ¿qué hacemos?

-Mmmmm parece que habla español.-dijo un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules oscuro.

-¡Jajajajajajaja parece una loca!-dijo ya sin poder reprimir la risa el peli-vino.

-¡Marco calla ya!-dijo el castaño.-Oye Gianluca, ¿no sabías algo de español?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías hablar con ella? Aunque sea algo.

-Claro Fidio.

**AHORA HABLANDO EN ESPAÑOL**

-Mierda mierda mierda mierda y mierda. FUCK THIS SHIT.

-Oye ... ¿estás bien?

En cuanto Agata oyó que alguien de ahí hablaba español se emocionó mucho, casi al punto de que las lágrimas asomasen de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes ... sabes hablar español?

-Esto ... sí. Como puedes comprobar.

-¡AY DIOS MÍO GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO!-dijo esta mientras se abalanzaba al peli-negro a abrazarle.

-Oye no pasa nada. Ya está.

-Gracias por hablar español enserio.

-¿No eres de aquí?

-No. Soy de España. Jajajajaja ... ja ... irónico ¿eh?

-Bueno. Algo sí. ¡Ah Avalon! ¿Puedes atender a esta chica por favor?

-¡Claro que sí! A ver ... - dijo una chica.

Esta medía 1.60, delgada y con bonitas curvas y bien proporcionada. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura de color anaranjado. Sus ojos eran grises oscuros con largas pestañas negras y espesas. Su piel era pálida como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Su nariz era pequeña y repingona y sus labios color escarlata.

-Bueno ... solo tiene las marcas del balón en la cara. Pero nada más. No se ve que tenga algún daño severo.

-Entonces ... ¿está bien?

-Sí. No hay de que preocuparse.-dijo la chica llamada Avalon con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pues nos vamos Avalon. ¿Te quedas con ella?-le dijo el peli-vino con una agradable sonrisa.

-C-c-claro que sí.

Y en cuanto se marcharon todos, el lugar se quedó en silencio. Agata se quedó mirando a aquella muchacha que se hacía llamar Avalon. Y la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que la observaba se giró algo tímida.

-Vaya. ¿Y ahora que hago? Chica, anque no me entiendas me tengo que ir.

-... ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

Pero como ninguna sabía el idioma en el que hablaban no pudieron hacer nada.

-Oh vaya. Que chica.-dijo la oji-gris algo asombrada.

**MIENTRAS EN LA SALIDA**

-Como me duele la cara.

-¡Hey what's up!

-What ... the ... fuck. Que cojones le pasa a mi vida.

-¡Hi! ¡Mi nombre es Dylan!¡Tu debes ser Agata!

-Dy ... lan. Pues ok. Eh espera ... ¿¡cómo sabes mi nombre!?

-¡Dylan que rayos estás haciendo!

-¡La he encontrado Mark!

-¿Eres Agata?

-S-sí. ¡Cómo lo sabeis!

-Tu primo nos ha hablado mucho de ti.-dijo ese tal Dylan con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a Diego?

-Eso es.

-¿Y como lo conoceis?

-Por un intercambio que hizo con un compañero de nuestra clase hace años atrás.- dijo el que se hacía llamar Mark.

-Vaya. Nunca me ha hablado de vosotros.

En ese momento la sirena del fin de clases sonó. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

-El golpe me ha debido de afectar bastante.

-¿Por eso tienes la cara marcada por un balón?-dijo el de las gafas azules.

-¿Eh? ¡No jodas!

-Sí te jodo. Y mucho.

-Ay madre mía. ¡Tapadme rápido!

-¿¡Pero qué!?-dijeron ambos chicos mientras Agata los posicionaba delante suya.

En ese momento sale Diego charlando animadamente con un par de compañeros de clase.

-Entonces sale mi tío y ... vaya ¡Mark! ¡Dylan!-dijo el chico emocionado por reencontrarse con sus compañeros de instituto de EEUU.

Cuando el oji-zafiro llegó a saludarles vio a una chica detrás de ellos, la cuel fue reconocida al instante.

-Ya veo ... que os habeis conocido. Ella es mi prima Agata.

-Ya lo sabemos Diego. Gracias a ella te hemos localizado.-dijo Dylan sonriente mientras ponía sus brazos detras de su nuca.

-Jajajajajaja. ¿Y qué le ha pasado en la cara?-dijo su primo al darse cuenta de que estaba marcada.

-Quieres dejarme en ridículo, ¿verdad?

-N-no. Solo digo que tu cara.

-Está claro. Quieres dejarme en ridículo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos ya estaban riendo a carcajadas al verle la cara. La peli-burdeos estaba enrojecida como un tomamte y sus lágrimas se desbordaban enborronando su cara y mojando sus mejillas.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Has visto lo que has hecho!?

-¡Perdona prima! ¡No ha sido mi ...!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡QUIERO IRME A CASA!

-Está bien.

-B-bueno Diego, nos vemos mañana ¿eh?-dijo Mark arrastrando junto a él a Dylan.-Nosotros nos vamos a nuestro hotel. ¡Adiós!

El camino a casa fue bastante frío en un día de calor como lo hacía hoy.

-B-bueno. Ya hemos llegado a casa.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Ahora abre la puerta.-dijo Agata con indiferencia.

-Sí ...

Cuando Diego abrió, esta entró saludando cordialmente a sus tíos para después subir las escaleras. Después se oyó como cerraba la puerta fuertemente. A continuación lo que hizo fue tumbarse en su cama y mirar el techo. La agradable temperatura que hacía en el cuarto y el silencio hizo que se quedase dormida por un pequeño rato. En ese momento suena el timbre.

-''¡Ya voy yo!''-se oyó decir a su primo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Entonces un sigo de exclamación salió de la boca del peli-negro cuando abrió la puerta.

La chica siguió oyendo. Un saludo. Parecía que era un saludo de chicos. Los pasos subiendo la escalera. La puerta del cuarto de su primo para después cerrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUENO BUENO BUENOOOO! YA ESTÁ! SÉ QUE HE TARDADO ALGO MÁS DE LO NORMAL! LO SIENTO MUCHO! ES QUE HABÍA UNA PARTE EN LA QUE NO SABÍA COMO CONTINUAR! SI OS GUSTA DEJAD REVIEWS! SE PERMITE ALGUNA OC MÁS! Y BUENO NÁH! HASTA LUEGO PERSONAJES DEL ESPASIO IXTIRIOR! xDDD


End file.
